Dangerous Game
by Burton And Taylor
Summary: AU. Set aboard a Cruise Ship. Peter & Carla haven't met. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**_So I said I wasn't going to write any more stories and focus on 'No Winter Lasts Forever' but I had this idea and although I would much prefer to read someone else writing it, I need to get it out._**

**_It is set in the modern day, perhaps around 2010/2011 in terms of Peter and Leanne's relationship. They have been together for a few years. Peter and Carla haven't met and she isn't on the street. Might be slight fantasy. The rating will increase over the chapters. For reference they are aboard a cruise._**

**_For those of you who have watched defiance, you'll recognise the name of the bar ;)_**

As Peter descended the grand staircase to the lower deck, he noticed how the lighting dimmed, the air around him becoming hotter and more humid. The staircase led on to a short corridor, dark wallpaper lining the walls until he reached a foyer that split off into entrances to various bars and casinos. He picked a bar, and headed towards it.

'Need Want' - the sign was atop double doors that shielded the view of inside from prying eyes. Below it, a smaller sign, indicating that anyone entering had to be over 18.

Peter pushed open the doors to be greeted by loud music and a smokey ambience. White bulbs hung precariously from the sealing, like stars in the sky, lighting up the darkness of the moody bar.

Glancing around, Peter could tell this wasn't your ordinary bar. He eyed the punters, some older, some sleazy looking business man with too much money.

'Can I help you' a high pitched voice interrupted Peter from his observations, and he turned to see a young blonde, early 20's, scantly clad in fishnet tights, black lingerie, biker boots and little else.

'I was just going to the bar' Peter said, glancing round as she took his arm, 'This way'.

As he pulled up a chair, Peter cast his eyes around the place, the darkness of the place somewhat enticing.

'What can I get you sir?' the barmaid asked, her lips smacking as she chewed on a piece of gum.

'Just an orange juice, ta' Peter said as she nodded and went to get his drink.

He leaned against the bar top, before the sound of stilettos smacking the floor with such purpose made him sit upright and turn.

She almost took his breath away, her lithe figure accentuated by the way the black fabric of her dress clung to the soft curves of her body. Her bare legs elongated by the heels she wore so effortlessly and the way her dress was cut mid thigh, showing enough skin to tease, but keeping enough back to remain professional.

Her waist was synched in with a glossy gold metal belt, her bosom eye popping thanks to the lacy bra she wore beneath, her slim, tanned arms, toned and silky. Her ebony hair was pinned up, just a strand falling free against her sharp cheekbones, softened only by the soft rosey blush she'd applied to her cheeks. Her green eyes sparkled, dark green hues framed by black lashes and a lick of dirty bronze shimmer.

He must have been staring at her because she glanced his way, repressing a smile, instead pursing her plump lips and turning back to her employee, with one hand on her hip.

'Oi, over ere' she said, her husky voice, full of authority, sending shivers down Peter's spine.

Her young employee rolled her eyes, turning round in a sulky manner, Peter's drink in one hand.

'What now?' Scarlet moaned as Carla raise an eyebrow, her green eyes dark with annoyance, perfectly tamed brows, furrowed.

'Rolling your eyes at me ain't gonna help your cause' Carla said as the younger woman put Peter's drink down, and crossed her arms.

'It was one drink, just one drink' she replied pouting as Carla smirked.

'Oh, was it? You see I weren't talking bout you aving' a drink, I was talking about you smacking your lips together and gum hanging out of ya' mouth!' she said as Scarlet's cheeks turned pink and she looked to the floor.

'Oh'.

'Oh indeed, but thank you for being so honest, least I know I can trust ya!' Carla said in a sarcastic manner, before marching round to join her at the bar.

'You, go and clean the tables, make yourself useful before I chuck ya out.. go on!' Carla scolded her, shaking her head as Peter watched on, slightly amused, slightly infatuated with this beguiling woman before him.

'Sorry bout that, she's a liability that one' Carla said as she took over manning the bar.

'It were an orange juice, weren't it?' she asked Peter as he nodded, their eyes connecting briefly.

'Tell ya what, given you ad' to see that little fiasco, it's on the house' Carla said as Peter grinned.

'Well, cheers' he said as Carla chuckled, her eyes twinkling as she spun round, and reached for a bottle of whisky, the amber liquid rolling inside.

She reached for a glass, scooping a spoon of crushed ice into it, before pouring herself a drink, and reaching out to crack her glass against Peter's.

'Cheers' she smiled, before catching the eye of Scarlet who was making a face at her.

'I'm the boss love, I can do as I please' Carla shouted across the bar, winking at Peter and flashing Scarlet a provocative smile.

'The boss ay, must be a right job managing this lot' Peter said as he looked around himself.

Carla stepped forward, draping herself over the bar, her face just inches from his, her breasts pressing together in an unmissable fashion.

Peter felt his cock twitch in his jeans, his cheeks flushing as he tried desperately to calm his sudden arousal.

Fluttering her lashes, perfectly aware of the effect she had on him, Carla bit her lower lip.

'I have my ways' she whispered, before releasing a dirty giggle and straightening up.

She knew the power she had over men, and she knew how to use it. But there was something about his deep brown eyes, the kind smile, tanned skin and stubble that send an electric heat down her body that she almost couldn't contain.

'I didn't get your name' she asked, as he gave her a coy smile.

'Peter' he said, his voice dripping with enticement.

'Peter… Cara' the way his name rolled off her tongue was so easy, so sexy. Damn, what was he thinking. She extended an arm, their hands connecting as she shook his, neither quite wanting to let go.

Both sensed the others reluctance, their eyes meeting, and for a moment they just stared at each other before the gaze they were holding was interrupted.

'Peter, there you are, I've been looking all over for you'.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for the reviews, and to my lovely friend Christie who inspires me daily!**_

Leanne slid herself in beside Peter, giving him a kiss on the cheek before she turned to face Carla, who's gaze was shifting between the pair.

Peter sensed Leanne stiffen as she drunk in the vision before her, Carla's lithe frame, the jet black hair highlighted with auburn streaks as it caught the light, those dazzling green eyes that took you away with them.

'Leanne, this is..'

'Carla' - the ebony haired siren interrupted Peter before he could finish, giving Leanne a flirty smile, baring her pearly whites and extending her hand out to shake.

'Hello, I'm Peter's partner' Leanne said, her tight lips pursed as she tried to swallow the venom that was practically dripping from her lips.

Carla sensed the way she unnerved Leanne, and she couldn't say she didn't like it.

'Peter didn't mention he had a partner' Carla smiled innocently, her eyes shifting to Peter, who now sat uncomfortably between the two woman.

'I hadn't got round to that yet, I was going to say, Lea and I are on a 2 week cruise' Peter said, his cheeks pinking up as he tried to cover his tracks.

'Were you now' Leanne said crossing her arms as Carla let out a throaty laugh.

'Oh, I didn't give him much chance, was busy telling off my lazy staff, drink, Leanne?' Carla said with a broad smile as Leanne huffed and looked around the bar.

'Why are you in here?' she turned to Peter.

Carla interjected, 'Aye, don't judge a book by its cover love' she winked as Leanne swallowed and gave a fake chuckle.

'Come on Lea, I were just wandering around, walked in here and ordered a drink, I didn't really take much notice of.. of'

'Of the slutty bar staff and sleazy punters' Leanne huffed as Carla furrowed her brow with annoyance.

'Oi! The 'slutty' bar staff you're talking about are _my_ staff! So if you're gonna go round mouthing off you can take your custom elsewhere!' Carla said sharply, pointing her finger aggressively at Leanne as Peter put his hands up about to try and mediate the fiery woman.

'Ladies, ladies' a slick Scottish accent, dripping with a gentle assertiveness, caused the three to turn around.

A tall man, slim, with dark features, dressed in an expensive suit, not a penny spared, had joined them at the bar. He cast his eyes over Leanne, and then Peter, before turning to Carla and leaning down to place a slow but very meaningful kiss against those pillowy red lips of hers.

The once formidable woman looked suddenly small next to this man, her demeanour shifting to a more innocent like state as she looked up at him, her eyes wide.

'Carla, what have I told you about scolding the punters' he said with a smile and a shake of his head before turning to Peter and Leanne. 'What is she like?' he laughed, his arm sliding around her waist, something that didn't go unnoticed to Peter, who found himself seething with an envy had shouldn't have.

Carla rolled her eyes, out of Tony's sight and straightened up, returning to the authoritative figure she'd been only moments before.

'I were just getting the lovely Leanne here, a drink' Carla said, batting her lashes at Tony and looking over her shoulder at Leanne.

'On the house, of course' she said as Leanne glanced at Peter, before finally pulling up a chair.

'Glass of red please, your finest wine' Leanne said with a smug smirk as Carla simply pouted, mentally cursing the woman, and obliging, picking a luxurious looking bottle from the shelves above, and grabbing a glass.

Returning to the bar, she somehow managed to make removing the cork oh so sexy, her eyes flickering to Peter who tried to avoid eye contact in fear his arousal would tip him over the edge.

Pouring Leanne a drink, before gently twirling the glass allowing air to slip into the deep red liquid, she slid the glass over to Leanne, crossed her arms and smirked at Tony with a knowing look before her eyes returned to watch Leanne who sipped at the wine, pretending she could differentiate from your standard supermarket plonk and the exorbitant French bottle Carla had chosen.

Peter watched as the corners of Carla's lips twisted upwards, her eyes glistening menacingly. He couldn't help but smile with her, before Tony's voice, loud and clear ricocheted across the bar.

'Rhiannon, back to the bar, do what you're payed for'. The tone in the Scott-man's voice made it clear this was not a suggestion.

At his command Carla's eye's grew dark and she turned sharply on her heel, 'Tony, these are my staff, not yours, and I will give them the orders, not you' she said, looking up at him as he smiled, almost mocking her authority.

'Carla, I think it's time we had a little chat' she said, his voice smooth and sultry, but Peter saw the flicker of menace in his eyes as he grabbed Carla's wrist with vigour, causing her to flinch as his fingers gripped tightly around her delicate skin.

'I'm working' she protested but he simply tightened his hold on her, and leaned in.

'Since when has that stopped us' he said, his warmth breath brandishing her fragile skin as she tried to twist herself away from the dominance in his stance.

She let out a dirty laugh, batting Tony away playfully as he watched the way her eyes met Peter's, unconsciously pleading for an escape from Tony's grasp, and this made him angry. This made Tony's blood boil, rage coursing through his veins like coke hitting your brain with formidable speed.

As Rhiannon joined them at the bar she lifted her eyes to meet Carla's, throwing her boss a fleeting look of sympathy as Tony took his chance to pull Carla away and back behind the bar till they were both hidden from prying eyes. Peter furrowed his brow as Rhiannon looked almost sad for her boss, the way she nibbled her lip and hunched her shoulders arousing his concern.

Tony pinned Carla against the wall, his hands gripping the back the hair at the back of her skull as he kissed her forcefully, letting her feel his arousal, his strength, his need for her.

She let out a whimper as his knees dug into her thighs and his fingers pulled at the hair that had tangled around them, but he didn't care. He ran his tongue over her lips, over the graceful curve of her neck, grunting at the way her body responded to his actions, her back arching almost involuntarily, pressing her breasts against his chest.

'You want me, don't you Carla' Tony said, pulling away so he could see her face, her bambi eyes, pupils dilated, lips swollen from his bruising kisses.

He didn't enjoy the way she paused, the way her answer was calculated and not immediate, but it would do, he would accept it, because for now, she was his.

'Yes, Tony' she breaths, her composure barely there as he pulls her towards her suite down the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for all the lovely reviews. So glad you are enjoying!**_

Peter roused from his sleep, rolling over and sitting on the side of the bed. Running his fingers through his messy hair, he glanced at the clock. It was early, not even 8.00am.

He pulled a shirt on, and quietly opened the sliding doors to the balcony, being careful not to wake Leanne who was fast asleep. He took a deep breath, the cool air refreshing his aching limbs. The ocean was vast and the waves lapped gently over each other, the sun was rising and casting its warm rays over the glossy sea below.

He couldn't help but think about the previous evening. About Carla. There was something about her, something beguiling, captivating. And something unsettling about the way she and Tony interacted. Almost immediately he felt a surge of jealousy deep inside him, and throbbing need to see her again.

After getting himself washed and dressed, he shut the cabin door and headed off to grab a coffee. He'd kissed Leanne on the cheek, chuckling as she'd groaned, nursing a hangover and therefor rendered useless for the next few hours. It gave him the perfect opportunity to see Carla.

Without even thinking he found his legs taking him in the direction of the Need Want. Of course the bar was dark, no signs of life inside. He turned on his heel to go back upstairs to find some breakfast when that sultry voice broke the silence and sent shivers up his spine.

'Bit early init?' Carla said, smirking as she leaned seductively against a wall, hand on hip. Peter gulped as he once again was taken over by her enticing presence. Peter felt his cheeks blush as he scanned her figure, she was dressed only in a silky black robe, tied loosely at the waist. the robe fell just short of slipping off her shoulder, the neckline dangerously flimsy. Her tanned legs looked endless, complimented by the thigh high split in the robe. Her bare face was flawless and her freshly washed hair hung in loose curls around her face.

Peter ran his fingers through his hair, giving her an awkward smile.

'Just thought I'd pop in and ask you where the best place to have breakfast is..' Peter said as Carla sunk her teeth into her lower lip and smiled coyly, before letting out a giggle.

'Did you now? Where's your misses?' Carla asked curiously.

'Oh, Leanne, hungover in bed' he laughed as Carla kinked an eyebrow.

'Lucky for some' she smiled before letting out a tired yawn.

'Well, if you can entertain yourself for ten minutes I can show you where I think does the very best coffee on this ship!' Carla said, hungry herself for some liquid sustenance.

'Oh, if you don't mind' Peter said, secretly thrilled at the prospect of spending some time with Carla who simply nodded and disappeared through a door to the side of the Need Want.

Ten minutes later, and as promised, Carla appeared, looking resplendent in an off the shoulder white blouse, detailed with delicate ruffles, black leggings and heels, her olive complexion complimented by a soft dusky blush and a lick of mascara to her lashes.

'Have I got somet' on my face' Carla asked, slinging her bag over her shoulder as Peter averted his eyes.

'No, no.. you look.. lovely' Peter said as Carla grinned.

'Well thank you very much' she said as she led the way up the stairs.

'So.. are you working today?' Peter asked as Carla nodded.

'Start at 5, though given I run the place, I'm always working' she said as Peter chuckled.

'Do you like, live on the boat then?' he continued, curiously as she turned to him.

'Full of questions aren't you.. ' she teased as he gave her an apologetic look.

'I'm kidding, yeah I do, though I have a flat in LA which I escape to when I can' Carla said as Peter looked impressed.

'LA, nice, and.. Tony?' he continued as she turned her head.

'Tony lives in London, he's a businessman, owns various shares in.. various companies, but he spends most of his time on the boat' Carla said, her voice sounding less enthused as it had before.

Carla led Peter to a small boujee cafe on the top deck, with glorious views of the ocean around them. White walls were dotted with golden details and various plants hung from planters, twinkling fairy lights bordering the large windows.

A handsome waiter smiled and kissed Carla enthusiastically on the cheek, before directing them to a table on the outside balcony, shielded from the morning sun by a canopy.

'This looks nice' Peter said, enjoying the serene views, a welcome reminder of the days he lived at sea whilst working in the navy.

'Mmm, it's where I come to get some peace and quiet, get some space' Carla said as she leaned back into her chair, stretching out her legs and picking up the menu, her freshly manicured blood red nails catching the light.

She pouted as she scanned the menu before waving it in Peter's face.

'You must try this' she said pointing to the eggs florentine.

'Must I, what if I hate eggs?' Peter said as Carla raised her eyebrow.

'Well do you?' she asked as he shook his head.

'I love them' he said as she grinned before waving the waiter over.

'Gustav, be a darling and get us a pot of black coffee, some steamed milk, two eggs florentine and some orange juice' she said as he winked at her.

'Anything for you my dear' he said as Carla giggled and turned back to Peter, resting her elbows on the table and linking her fingers together inquisitively.

As she did so the flimsy white fabric of her chiffon blouse slipped down her forearms, pooling around her elbows, revealing faint, but clear bruises, mottling her wrists, in a grip like pattern.

Carla glanced down at her wrists, which were being stared at by Peter before quickly removing her arms from the table and leaning back in her chair once more.

'So, you and Leanne, what made you choose a cruise?' Carla asked tactfully, trying to distract Peter who's mind was now in overdrive thinking about Tony and the marks on Carla's body.

'Huh, oh, right, to be honest we couldn't decide on a destination and I've always loved the sea.. used to be in the navy' Peter said as Carla pondered.

'The navy, must have seen a few things there' she said as he nodded.

'Oh yes, it was an experience I tell you, but that was then, life is different now' he said as she tilted her head.

'Time goes fast, doesn't it' she mused, casting her eyes over the ocean, a lone gull gliding over the surface in search for fish.

'Yeah, well it does when you have a kid!' Peter said as Carla looked up.

'You have a kid?' she asked as Peter grinned proudly.

'Simon, my boy, he's nearly 8' Peter said grabbing his phone from his pocket to show Carla his home screen, a photo of Simon his knee.

'Where's the curly hair and tanned skin from?' Carla said looking up at Peter.

'Don't ask, his mum was blonde and fair skinned' Peter chuckled as Carla frowned quizzically.

'Was? Leanne..?' Carla questioned.

'Who's asking all the questions now' Peter winked before continuing.

'Leanne isn't Si's Mum, Lucy, his mum, died when he was little, me and Leanne have only been together the best part of 2 years' Peter said as Carla nodded.

'I see, well, good on her, taking on your little one' Carla said as she returning Peter's phone.

'Yeah, she's a good egg.. tell me about Tony' Peter said, leaning forward, as Carla pouted.

'What about him?' she asked as Gustav brought over a pot of steaming coffee, and a jug of frothy milk.

'Thanks love' Carla said, patting her friend's arm before pouring herself some of the coffee.

'I don't know, you said he lives on here.. does he own shares in the.. boat, cruise company?' Peter asked as he watched the creamy milk swirl and dance as it was poured into the rich coffee.

Carla let out a soft laugh as she welcomed the warmth of the coffee mug against the palms of her hands.

'No, it's complicated. I met him onboard, he was on a solo trip himself, and he came into the bar. And then you know, we got talking, talking turned to dating and the next thing I know I'm his girlfriend and he's practically moved in.. so to speak' Carla said matter of factly as Peter watched her fiddle with her fingers.

'How long have you been together?' he asked.

'A year, he pops back to London for business meetings and to meet clients, but most of his time he spends on the boat' she said with a soft sigh.

'And you'd prefer he didn't?' Peter pressed, sensing Carla wasn't exactly enthralled with the arrangement.

Looking up Carla pursed her lips. 'I didn't say that' she said, though deep down, she felt constrained by Tony's presence. The way he watched her. Kept an eye on her. Controlled her. She felt suffocated.

'No it was just, your tone' he said as he took a mouthful of his breakfast.

'This really is delicious' Peter said, changing the subject, but certainly not forgetting it.

'I told you' Carla said, her stern expression fading into a smile as she reached into her bag and pulled a pair of fancy sunglasses out, to shield her eyes from the morning sun.

'Filthy habit, that' Carla said, poking the air aggressively towards Peter who was sparking up a cigarette.

'Ahh, I know, Leanne nags me all'time' Peter sighed, but continued to take a drag on the fag, watching the tip glow a bright amber orange, followed by lazy curls of smoke dancing into the air.

The sun caught Carla's cheekbones, the sparkling light highlighting her sharp bone structure, her eyes, emerald pools laced with flecks of shimmering gold. Peter lifted his eyes, for a moment holding his breath as he just looked at her, feeling his cock twitch in his jeans as he did so.

He'd never felt this before, so compelled by a woman's presence, so drawn in by the aura she possessed. She was beautiful, breathtaking, but it was something else. Something pulling him in, he wanted to hold her, protect her, there was a vulnerability about her that he couldn't put his finger on. He closed his eyes as he imagined her hourglass figure pressed against his, her pillowy lips against his, her full breasts grazing his bare chest.

He swallowed, desperately trying to suppress his erection, he could feel beads of sweat pricking his hot skin as he tried to contain himself.

Carla's phone rang, causing her to stand up abruptly and gesture to him that she'd be back.

A sigh of relief escaped Peter's lips as he nodded at her, able to relax and calm himself before she returned.

He looked out, focusing on a small boat that was sailing achingly slowly across the horizon. Something he'd done when he'd been in the navy, searching the seas for distractions when his stress became too much.

As his arousal ceased a sense of guilt began to form in its place. Leanne. His partner. Over the past two years she'd been his rock, reliable, the voice of reason, firm when needed, and oh so supportive. When he'd been reaching for the bottle she'd been there, looking after Simon whilst juggling Peter's addiction. He couldn't be more grateful to her. He was settled, content.

But now, like a thorn piercing tender skin, the safe and calm life he shared with Leanne had been interrupted by flickering flame that refused to be put out, a hot and burning spark that was melting away his composure and making him weak. Carla.


	4. Chapter 4

'Where's Carla?' Tony quipped as he saw Freya, one of Carla's bar staff heading towards the toilets.

'Why would I know?' she replied, tired of the Scottsman's demanding nature.

'You girls always seem to know what the other is up to, she isn't answering her phone'. Tony was growing frustrated now, he didn't like it when Carla went AWOL and he wasn't aware, or informed of her location.

'Well I haven't the foggiest where she is, now if you don't mind I need the bog'. Freya walked off before Tony could continue to acost her.

Tony cracked his knuckles together, straightening his tie and letting out a gruff cough. If there was something Carla started each day with, it was coffee. Until then she was a zombie walking. And he knew where she liked to go. Without further ado, Tony headed up the stairs and towards the top deck where Carla and Peter were enjoying a rather cosy chin wag.

'Well doesnt this look cosy'. Tony's tone was unimpressed as he approached the pair who were sat sipping a second coffee.

Carla looked up, the blood practically draining from face. She plastered on a smile and stood up, wrapping her arms around Tony's neck and kissing him on the lips.

Peter shuffled uncomfortably in his chair, watching the way Tony's hands snaked round Carla's waist, pulling her closer, looking right into Peter's eyes as he kissed his girlfriend.

'I was just showing Peter where to take Leanne for breakfast' she smiled as Tony held an angry glare at Peter.

'Yeah, I just bumped into her and asked her the best places to wine and dine the missus' Peter said, sensing Tony was far from happy that Carla was spending time alone with a man that wasn't himself.

At first glance, Tony seemed far from the jealous type. He was tall, dark and handsome. Successful and suave. He lived a life of luxury. And yet Peter was picking up the very clear and very pungent whiff of jealously practically seeping out from Tony's pores as he stood, sizing up the ex alcoholic bookie.

'Is that so, my Carla is known for her fine tastes' Tony replied, his hands gripping Carla's waist, his eyes wide and menacing, a joker like grin on his face.

'I best get back anyway, Leanne might just be awake, if I'm lucky' Peter said throwing Tony a nervous smile, before his eyes met Carla's. No words were spoken but her glassy gaze told a different story to the soft smile she wore upon her face.

Tony waited until Peter had disappeared before he turned to face Carla once more.

'You could have told me you were going to meet him'. He spoke as Carla looked down before mentally composing herself and her eyes met his.

'It was just breakfast Tony, you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you' she spoke softly, her glossy lips making him weak.

'I don't trust him, I don't want him ogling you' Tony said as he pressed a lustful kiss against her lips, his tongue wrestling hers into submission.

'Oh you know me Tony, never one to let a man get the better of me' Carla replied as she pulled away from the kiss.

Tony let his eyes run down her body, pausing at the soft swell of her breasts beneath her shirt.

'Waiter boy can tidy this up, I want you downstairs' Tony said hungrily throwing a casual glance at the table before pulling Carla against him once more.

'Again, what do you think I am, an amusement park?' Carla quipped as Tony let out a wry laugh.

'I think you are most beautiful, entertaining little _thing_ I've ever had the pleasure of having' he whispered into her ear, almost growling with lust as Carla felt shivers run down her spine.

She endured a constant internal battle inside her, one she hated fighting. When she had first met Tony, his ambition, success and charisma had totally impressed her and she had been instantly attracted to his brooding good looks.

He wined and dined her, equally attracted to her himself. She was sexy and sultry, with an assertive nature and yet he managed to render her into a involuntary submissiveness that drove his mad, literally.

There was never a question of whether she was his girlfriend or not. After a few weeks of dating Tony had become obsessed with her, and an abhorrent jealousy had begun to simmer beneath his cool demeanour. He moved himself into her suite and rearranged his business commitments to suit his needs.

She became his total focus, and what had started as fun, as a thrill had become a suffocating arrangement that Carla couldn't squirm out of.

He still aroused her. She still cried out his name as he fucked her senseless, but now she yearned to be set free, to escape. His jealously was never ending and had climbed to new heights since Peter, the rough and ready and yet sexy as hell lothario had boarded the boat and tantalized her like a delicious piece of bait.


	5. Chapter 5

'Argh!'. Tony shouted loudly, kicking the couch aggressively before slamming his phone down.

His presence had been requested for an important business meeting with a potential client in the British Virgin Islands, which was where the cruise ship was due to dock next.

Normally, he wouldn't mind but since Peter had seemed to infiltrate Carla's mind and catch her eye, he wasn't happy leaving her. He couldn't risk missing the meetings, but he certainly wasn't going to leave Carla unattended during his absence.

Picking up his phone, he dialled a number and waited for the person on the other line..

Today was a particularly sunny day, clear skies, bright sunshine, and with over 5 hours until her shift was due to start, Carla took herself up to the top deck to sun herself and top up her tan. She pulled her sheer black sundress over her head, adjusting the black swimsuit that clung to her curves beneath. She kicked off her heeled wedges, slid on her sunglasses and lay herself face down on the lounger, pulling her swimsuit up so she could tan her arse cheeks.

It seemed she wasn't the only one who had the same idea. The top deck was full of people catching the sun and sipping cocktails as the ship sailed slowly towards the port.

'You sure you don't want to come?' Leanne asked Peter as he nodded, sitting on their balcony and enjoying the view.

'I might join you a little later love' he said as she shrugged and headed off to the top deck herself. When she made it, she sighed, scanning around for a free space. Eventually she found one ,after manoeuvring herself between occupied loungers, putting her bag down and putting on her sunhat. She ordered a cocktail and welcomed the warm sun against her fair skin before laying herself down on her lounger and pulling out a magazine.

Carla's eyes fluttered open, the sun beating heavily against her silky oiled skin. She let out a content sigh before sitting up, and flipping herself over onto her back so she could even out her tan. She reached over into her bag, pulling out a bottle of body oil before massaging it into the bare skin of her arms and legs, pulling her hair up into a loose bun to free her face.

Leanne glanced over at the woman beside her, enviously admiring her lean figure, her black swimsuit highlighting her hips and bust. Sliced into the material were various cutouts, teasing prying eyes by revealing hints of skin. It wasn't until the other woman caught her staring that their eyes connected and Leanne rolled her eyes.

'You' she said as Carla gave her an equally unimpressed look.

'The very same' she smiled, though her eyes glowered at the woman beneath her sunglasses.

Leanne scrunched up her nose, annoyed that of all the people she was sat next to, it was the effortlessly beautiful woman she'd found Peter looking at with puppy dog eyes the day before.

'Thought you'd be working..' Leanne said as Carla shrugged.

'Shift doesn't start until later, and gotta keep this grid looking sunkissed' Carla smirked, making a gesture to her face.

'Whatever' Leanne mumbled, focusing on her magazine and flicking aimlessly through the pages.

'You and Peter going to try 'Délicieuse' tomorrow?' Carla asked, biting her lip in a naughty fashion.

'Huh?' Leanne said turning back to Carla.

'The cafe I showed him… did he not mention anything?' Carla asked pouting innocently.

Leanne's face was a picture, and Carla couldn't help but feel a wave of dangerous excitement course through her veins. It seemed Peter hadn't been entirely forthcoming about their little rendezvous earlier.

'No he didn't' Leanne said as Carla shrugged nonchalantly.

'No big deal, was just coffee' Carla said secretly enjoying winding Leanne up.

They were interrupted by a topless Peter who had come to catch some sun himself.

'Hey love' Peter said leaning over to peck Leanne on the lips, before looking up and realising it was Carla who he'd seen Leanne chatting too from afar.

He swallowed as he raked his eyes over her figure, his cock throbbing as he marvelled at her nearly bare figure.

Damnit, this wasn't meant to happen. He sat himself down quickly to conceal his growing arousal.

'Carla' he nodded as she smiled at him.

'Carla's been telling me about your.. coffee date this morning' Leanne said with an unimpressed look upon her face as Peter's eyes met Carla's, questioning her motives.

'I wouldn't call it a date love.. Carla just wanted to show me a good place for you and I to go for coffee' Peter said defensively as Carla could tell he was squirming under his girlfriend's scrutiny.

'You have to try the eggs florentine Leanne, they really are out of this world' Carla smiled, her eyes flitting between Peter and Leanne and watching Leanne grit her teeth.

Carla stood up, stretching her limbs and arching her back before grabbing her things.

'Anyway, I need to get back to the bar and sort things out' she said, happy to leave the couple to sort out their woes without her.


	6. Chapter 6

_**So so so glad you are enjoying this as much as I am writing it!**_

Carla gasped as she felt a strong pair of arms grip her shoulders, holding her tightly before loosening their grip and sliding down over her chest.

'Didn't meant to startle you' Tony's said, pressing a firm kiss against Carla's hair, drawing in her scent.

'It's fine, you okay?' she asked as she resumed applying her makeup, running the nude lippy over her plump limps.

'I've got to get off at the Virgin Islands, business meetings' Tony said as Carla put down her lipstick and turned on her chair to face him, looking up.

'Nice place to stop off' Carla said as Tony sighed.

'You could come with me' he said knowing full well what Carla would say.

You know I can't, I've got to work, but it'll only be a few days' she said with a soft smile, relief bubbling inside at the prospect of a few days of freedom from his domineering ways.

Tony ran his fingers through her hair, gripping the back of her head and looking at her with a cold, lustfull stare as she sensed what he wanted and mentally cursed his timing having just applied her lipstick.

Tony smiled, his fingers gripping her hair even tighter as she obliged and undid his trousers..

Carla was double checking the liquor stock when she heard the double doors of the Need Want creek open in the silence of the empty bar.

She turned round, throwing a quick smile at Frank who sauntered in, looking around.

'What brings you er?' Carla asked him as he pulled up a chair at the bar.

'I'm here to work, we've had a rotation of shift placement' Frank said as Carla made a face.

'Yeah, but you're the security manager Frankie boy, you never man the doors' she quipped as he gave her a knowing smile, she was good, very good.

'Exactly, I'm the manager so I can work where I want, when I want, anyhow, I'm not going to be on the doors, not all the time anyway, I just feel I need to make my presence a little more known, gotta make sure the boys are doing what they are paid for' Frank said as Carla shrugged.

'Fair dos, drink?'.

Frank nodded, a thin smile casting over his face as his eyes ran down her body, over her elegant back and the swell of her arse. Tony was a lucky man. A lucky man indeed.

It had only been that morning that Tony had called him, explaining he was needed on business but wanted Frank to keep a close eye on Carla for him. Frank was more than willing, having fancied Carla from the first time Tony had introduced them. She was sexy, strong and successful, easy on the eye and her flirtatious manner only added to her appeal.

In fact this wasn't the first time Tony had asked Frank to keep tabs on his girlfriend. Frank had only applied for the job as head of security thanks to Tony's encouragement and persuasion. Once Frank was employed and settled in, Tony had introduced him to Carla under the guise that they had just happened to meet onboard.

Frank was under the illusion Tony was just a little over protective and wanted Carla at arms lengths from flirtatious punters, little did he realise just how far Tony would go to keep his precious Carla from another man's affections.

'What's this?' Leanne smiled as Peter handed her an envelope.

'Open it' he said as she eagerly tore open the paper and pulled out the card inside.

'What's this for?!' she grinned as Peter chuckled.

'Thought you deserved a treat, that's all' he said as stood up and kissed his cheek.

'This is just what I need' she smiled as Peter nodded.

'Why don't you go and use it now?' he said as she pondered.

'I thought we were going for dinner'.

'Yeah but it's early yet, and we're on holiday, we can have dinner later' he smiled as she nodded.

'True, plus I'm desperate for a pamper session! Oh Peter thank you!' she squealed giddily as Peter smiled and headed out for a fag.

As he dragged on his cigarette he questioned his morality. He'd brought Leanne a voucher for the fancy spa aboard the boat because he felt guilty, guilty for thinking of a woman he barely knew. And yet he also knew he'd bought it for her because it would allow him to spend a few hours in her presence, whilst Leanne was occupied elsewhere. Did it make him a bad person? Or just easily swayed. He didn't know and he didn't want to find out.

'Are you following me or summit' Carla said, before giving Peter a soft smile as he walked up to the bar that evening.

'Now that would be telling' he winked as she reached for a glass.

'Drink?' she asked as he nodded.

'Orange juice, ta' he replied as she frowned.

'Ey' the bourbon here is really good, you should try it' she said as he smiled and shook his head.

'Not a drinker me' he said as she shrugged and filled his glass with ice, and then orange juice.

'Suit yourself' she quipped before turning to pour herself a glass of the bourbon she'd mentioned.

'Drinking on the job, tut tut' Peter scolded her as he watched her lips settle against the rim of the glass, the earthy gold liquid slipping gracefully from the glass into her mouth.

'I won't tell if you don't' she whispered seductively before walking around the bar to join him.

'Right, time to let these lazy gits do some work for once' Carla said eyeing up her employees and staying herself next to Peter.

Her bare arm brushed him and he felt shivers rush down his spine as she flicked her hair and their eyes met once more.

'Where's Leanne?' she whispered as she watched his eyes fall to her lips longingly.

'Spa' he replied, unable to muster up a longer answer as the heat between their bodies raged silently.

'Tony?' he asked her back.

'Away' she said, her voice husky.

From the discreet security office in the corner, Frank scowled, the sexual tension between the pair white hot electric, even from afar. A seething enviousness that shouldn't be felt by himself began to boil in his blood as he desperately imagined it was him, not Peter that was stood so damn close to Carla.

Unaware, Carla and Peter remained, fixed to the spot, in silence, staring each other out, neither making a move, both fully aware of what the other wanted, but unable to act.

Carla finally cut into the moment, pulling back as she felt her own arousal heating up inside her.

'I've got to go' Carla said, breaking the tension and turning on her heel, and walking towards the the back of the bar.

Peter paused, for a moment debating whether to stay put but an unknown force made him follow her.

'Carla' he spoke softly, causing her to stop and stand till, holding her breath as she felt him approach her from behind, out of sight now they were round the back of the bar.

Slowly Carla turned around to face Peter, her eyes wide, her chest rising and falling with excitement as sparks flew and Peter put a hand on her cheek. Slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, marvelling at their softness and the way they parted to allow his tongue to enter her mouth.

The kiss was slow and longing but quickly became heated as Carla responded and they pushed their bodies desperately against each other, feeling each others growing arousal as they did so.

Carla let out of a soft moan as Peter's lifts trailed away from her lips and over her jawbone, down her neck, his cock pressing hard against her stomach. Her back arched and she felt Peter groan against her skin before his kisses came to a reluctant end, despite both being desperate to continue what they'd started.

In that moment nothing mattered, not Leanne, not Tony, they were alone and hidden away from prying eyes.. or so they thought.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Firstly, so sorry I have been MIA for so long. I hope this update suffices. It was really difficult for me to get back in the flow of writing, but I also really wanted to post an update. For those who haven't seen - I now have a twitter account /BurtonAndTaylo1**_

It had taken Carla longer than normal to drag herself out from the warmth of her bed that morning. She'd slept poorly, having spent most of the night tossing and turning, her mind drifting between thoughts of Tony, and the blissful encounter she probably shouldn't have had with Peter the night before.

Having slipped into her robe, a flimsy, black satin slip of a thing pulled her hair into a messy bun, gone over her usual skin care routine and brushed her teeth, she found herself finally going through the myriad of emails she should have been finished actioning well over an hour ago.

Still, she was the boss and if she wanted a lie in, she damn well would have a lie in. With the bar shut until later that afternoon, and staff not due in for several hours, she'd taken up residency at the bar, her laptop and paperwork strewn over the surface in an unorganised fashion.

She sighed, sipping her coffee with one hand, scrolling through her emails with the other.

It was only when she heard a sound across the room that he focus was broken, and she glanced up to find Frank, sat comfortably in one of the plush chairs beside the security office, his eyes transfixed on her, that she jumped and pulled the flimsy satin robe she was wearing around herself, the intensity of his gaze sending unnerving shivers down her spine.

'Frank, how long have you been sat there?' Carla asked as he stood up from the chair he'd been sat on and began to walk towards her, a smile creeping across his face.

'A while, I thought you were more observant' Frank said, his voice cool despite the heat that rose inside him as he drank in the sight of Carla in such a tantalisingly small item of clothing that left little to his menacing imagination.

'Yeah well.. don't make a habit of sitting there in the dark, it's creepy that is' Carla said as he let out of slight chuckle, joining her at the bar.

'Fancy making me one?' he said, gesturing at the coffee she was sipping, as he occupied the stool beside hers.

'Flat white, two sugars' Carla said in a faintly sarcastic tone, her smile sending waves of lust through Frank's body as he nodded.

'How did you guess' he said, his words fading away as his eyes fell to her butt, the glossy fabric of her robe moving over the silhouette of her her curves.

'I run a bar, it's my job to know what people like' she muttered as she watched the coffee she'd made him fill the cup in a rich umber swirl.

She couldn't quite shake the image of him sat there, watching her, out of her mind.

She walked over to him, noticing the way his gaze was forced to ascend to her face, and away from her body as he did so.

'Here, I'll leave you to drink this in peace, I need to get dressed' she said, keen to remove herself from his presence and get on with the work she'd been going.. She reached for her laptop and paperwork, feeling her phone vibrate in her hand, before turning on her heel to leave.

Frank clenched his jaw, trying to hide the disappointment he was quite clearly feeling as he watched her disappear behind the bar towards her living quarters.

She was so untenable, he wanted to be close to her, to touch her, to be able to feel the silkiness of her skin against his lips, her hands roaming his body. When he closed his eyes he could body picture her, her body plush against Peter's, melting into his and his fingers curled around the back of her head, getting lost in her hair as their lips devoured each other hungrily.

* * *

Having had her concentration broken by the peculiar nature of Frank's behaviour, Carla had retreated to the staffroom to continue with her emails.

She leaned back in her chair, her teeth sinking into the swell of her bottom lip as she mentally calculated how many bottles of Don Julio and Glenfiddich she needed to reorder, having done a stocktake earlier in the week.

For a moment the feel of two heavy hands kneading the tension in her shoulders out from her muscles was a welcome relief, until she was reminded that they belonged to neither her boyfriend, or the man she'd kissed the night before.

Quickly Carla jerked forward, shaking Frank's hands off her and glowering at him. She wasn't sure why he thought it appropriate to put his hands on her but she bit her tongue as she scribbled the figure she'd spent the past five minutes calculating onto the pad of paper on the table.

'I'm in the middle of sorting the inventory.. do you mind?' she said, though her tone was calm as her mind was busy totting up figures.

Frank put his hands up defensively, instead taking advantage of the fact she was so distracted with looking at her computer screen, letting his eyes rake over her bare legs, her tanned skin, the way she dress she'd changed into had bunched on her upper thigh teasingly.

'Sorry, I just thought I'd let you know there's been a change of staffing, and that I will be working tonight now instead of Karl' Frank said with a smile as Carla furrowed her brow.

'Seem to like playing macho man at my bar, don't you Frank' Carla said as Frank laughed and shook his head.

'Only doing my job, Carla' he said as Carla shrugged, her attention returning to her laptop.

'Whatever, as long as I have security I don't care who flammin' does it' she quipped as Frank tensed his jaw a little, hoping she'd have been a little more appreciative at the thought of extra time in his presence; still he had plenty of time to show her just how good he was.

* * *

Frank leaned against the wall, releasing the top button of his shirt, allowing a little air to cool his skin. The effect of having watched Carla all day was beginning to take its toll on him, pent up lust and frustration leaving him short tempered and unpredictable.

Getting close to her was proving harder than he'd thought. She'd rebuffed him all day, any with the bar due to open any minute, he knew he'd have to up his game.

He lowered his gaze to the screen of his phone, unread messages from Tony dominating his notifications. He sighed, tapping the screen to open the messages, each one becoming more tense and agitated as the day had gone on and they'd remained unanswered.

Frank couldn't help the envy that bubbled in his blood as he read the messages. Unlike Tony, Frank didn't have the god given right to want to know what Carla was wearing, what she was doing, who she was speaking to. And yet that is exactly how he felt. He made short work of letting Tony know all was fine, and Carla was due to open the bar shortly. He needn't tell Tony about Peter, just yet.

As evening fell and the bar began to fill up, Frank seized another opportunity to get close to Carla as he caught her speaking to a customer in an animated and tense fashion.

As he approached the pair he could hear the passenger's raised voice, ranting angrily about one of the waitresses as Carla stood authoritatively, hand on hip, her expression one of annoyance as she bit her lip and allowed the man to say his piece.

'Can I be of any assistance?' Frank said smoothly, slipping in beside Carla and placing his palm on the small of her back.

Carla's eyes darted to Frank momentarily, as she felt the soft pressure of his hand against the fabric of her dress, before returning to look at the riled up passenger before her.

'Don't you see that is what I paid for?' he gasped, his heavy cheeks puffy and read, his unsightly moustache curling upwards. Carla hid her disgust, instead plastering on a sexy smile and releasing a soft chuckle.

'Why don't you sit back down here, and I will get you another drink, on the house' she said, watching his demeanour relax a little, his weasily face covered in beads of sweat.

'He's not causing you any trouble, is he Carla?' Frank questioned, keen to assert himself in the sitation, his fingers drumming lightly against the small of her back, falling tantalising close to her butt as he spoke.

'I think I've sorted it now, Franky' Carla said, pulling away from his touch, but placing her hand on his forearm in appreciation, before heading to fetch the man another drink.

Frank was hot on her heels, following her to the bar.

'Carla' he said as she glanced over her shoulder, having asked on of her staff to make another drink for the customer.

'Mm, what is it?' Carla said as Frank smiled, biding his time.

'I wanted to ask you for a drink, tonight, once the bar shuts' he said as she kinked an eyebrow and looked at him quizzically.

'Okay..' she said as he laughed.

'Sorry, I need to go through one or two things I think could do with improving, security wise' he said as she nodded.

'Right, well, I can probably come and find you at some point this evening..' she said as he scrunched his fist up out of sight.

'Oh come on, may as well discuss it over a drink, don't you think?' Frank pressed as she looked at him intensely before running her hand through her dark tresses and nodding.

'Go on then' she said as he smiled triumphantly.

* * *

'Go on, up you get' Carla said shooing away the last of her punters, too drunk to complain about her practically pushing them out of the doors.

'So that's the way to do it' Frank said, mock clapping her as she pulled the doors shut.

'Sometimes, you gotta use force' she said, kicking off her heels and walking to the bar, pulling out two glasses and a bottle of whiskey.

'Mm, sometimes you do' Frank muttered to himself, watching the amber liquid fill the glasses, the ice splitting and cracking.

'So, what was it you wanted to discuss?' Carla said, turning around to find Frank behind her, a little too close for her comfort.

'Frank?' she questioned, letting out a slight chuckle as he remained transfixed on her, his lips pursed as he felt the heat of her body against his.

He reached for the glasses in her hands, removing them from her grip and placing them on the counter, before his eyes met hers and he used his body to box her in, leaning over and pressing his lips against hers.

'Frank! What are you doing, get off me you idiot' Carla said, pushing her hands against his chest.

For a moment, he was disappointed, but then, he was angry.

'Come on Carla, don't tell me you don't want this' he said, grabbing her wrist to pull her back to him, before softening and leaning in once more.

Carla felt his lips separate and his tongue run along her bottom lip, she turned her face away from him and glared angrily back at him.

'Frank, I do not want to kiss you, I'm with Tony for god's sake' she said, now thoroughly annoyed and desperate for the drink she'd poured.

'Oh, really? But you didn't seem to be with Tony yesterday, when you had your tongue down that 'Peter's neck, did you?' Frank spat venomously as Carla looked bewildered, before her brows furrowed and she jabbed her finger aggressively at his chest.

'What I do, is my business, you hear that, not yours, and I do not need to explain myself to you, you know what, just get out Frank' Carla said, shaking her head.

'I think Tony would find it very interesting to hear what his girlfriend's been up to whilst he's away… wouldn't he?' Frank mused as Carla rolled her eyes.

'Don't you dare, don't you dare threaten me, you'll do nothing of the sort' Carla said, downing her drink as Frank laughed.

'Oh but Carla, that is exactly what I'll do… and I am sure Tony will be very, very upset with you' Frank said in a teasingly childish voice as Carla's heart began to beat hard and fast in her chest.

She knew Tony, what he was like. How protective he was over her, how he needed to know what she was doing, when and where. How he hated men looking at her. She'd seen him flip, and she could only imagine what he'd do to Peter if he found out about their kiss.

'Cat got your tongue?' Frank jibed as Carla sighed.

'Piss off Frank, and go back to your room' she spat as he smiled, moving forward and blocking her exit, pressing himself against her and holding her arms against her sides.

'Oh I will, with you for company' he smirked as her eyes widened, feeling the pressure of his erection against her stomach.

'You don't scare me, Frank' Carla said as he laughed before leaning in and catching her lips.

'If you do what I say, I won't have to scare you'.


	8. Chapter 8

Carla wasn't used to feeling so powerless, frozen to the spot, unable to knee Frank in the balls and give him what for.

No, she was rooted to the spot, reluctantly responding to his kiss whilst his hands began to roam her body, pulling her flush against him.

She almost gagged as his tongue flickered over hers, a light moan escaping his lips.

'I see why Tony is so.. smitten with you' he muttered, pressing his erection against her, relishing in the light of her submission.

For a moment Carla closed her eyes, replacing Frank with someone else..

* * *

_Flashback_

_Peter's lips grazed her cheek, gradually meandering across her face towards her ear lobe, forcing a moan to escape her lips as waves of arousal rushed down her body._

'_Peter' she moaned, pushing her hips up against him as he closed his lips over the delicate skin of her neck, gently sucking over her pulse point, whilst his hands slid down to grip her waist and pull her even closer to him._

_She let her head fall back, allowing him to scan down her collar bones, over her chest until he settled on the swell of her breasts, craning his neck forward to kiss the exposed mass of plump skin that was crying out to be touched._

_He wanted nothing more than to hoist her up against that wall and fuck her then and there, but as he moved to rake her skirt up her legs he felt her hands stop him, and he came to rest his eyes on hers._

'_Presumptuous' she said, biting her lip in a frustratingly sexy way that made him weak. _

'_How do you do it?' he whispered, his face just a breathe away from hers._

'_Do what?' she asked innocently, as his big brown eyes bore into her soul._

'_Make me want you.. so damn badly' he said as she let out of a throaty giggle, her eyes closing and her mouth breaking into a smile._

'_I have no idea' she teased, bending her knee as she raised her leg against his, arching her back and leaning against the wall as he groaned and leaned in to kiss her again'._

'_Liar. You know exactly how you do it' he said between catching her lips roughly with his._

* * *

Frank's kiss couldn't be any further from Peter's. His lips were slimy and uncoordinated, they didn't dance and seduce her like Peter's had. His hands were stiff as he held her tightly, making her want to crawl away as far as possible.

The longer he kissed her the more angry she grew. Why was she letting him do this, why was she letting another man control her.

Without warning, Carla pushed Frank off her, using all the strength she could muster.

He hadn't expected it, too preoccupied with taking what he wanted from her, and was caught off guard. Something Frank, didn't enjoy.

'So, this is how we are going to play it, are we?' Frank questioned as Carla shook her head in outrage.

'Frank, what the hell has got into you, you're meant to be Tony's mate' Carla said, in utter disbelief at what had just happened.

'And you're meant to be his girlfriend' Frank quipped back as Carla gritted her teeth.

'Look, Frank, I'm sorry, I just.. don't feel that way about you.. what happened with Peter, well it shouldn't have happened. Tony doesn't need to know' Carla said as Frank chuckled.

'I see, and I am just meant to keep my mouth closed, just like that?' Frank asked as Carla nodded.

'Yes! You have no reason to tell him' Carla continued as Frank smirked.

'I'll tell you what Carla, I'll make you a deal' he proposed as she crossed her arms at glared at him.

'I won't tell Tony, I'll keep your dirty little secret, but then you have to do something for me' he said as she pouted, wiping her mouth to rid herself from his taste.

'What?'.

He walked towards her, feeling her stiffen and tense as the gap between them diminished.

He ran his finger down her cheek, gently as he good, before catching her off guard and throwing his hand between her legs, curling his fingers through the flimsy fabric of her clothes and gripping her tender flesh with such force it caused her to skip a breath.

* * *

_Flashback_

'_Don't you walk away from me' George's gruff voice stopped Carla in her tracks as she placed her hand on the door handle. She glanced over her shoulder, glaring at the older man as he sat watching her from his chair._

'_Or what?' she dared to challenge him, fed up of him, an imposter in their home, telling her what to do and when to do it._

'_You really wanna find out?' he said, standing up as she rolled her eyes, yanking the handle down and pulling the door open._

_Before she could bolt out the door, vice like grip of his fist around her slim wrist stopped her, and he yanked her body back towards his._

'_I warned you'._

* * *

Carla found herself staring back into the eyes of someone she didn't know. Someone she didn't trust. Someone she couldn't predict. Carla was frightened.

'You are going to be a good little girl, and behave yourself. And tomorrow, we can see whether or not we need to repeat this discussion again' he said, the evil flicker in his eyes, menacing.

Carla swallowed, slowly nodding as Frank released his hold on her, removing his hand from between her legs and smiling softly.

'I'll see you tomorrow, yes Carla?' he asked her, his eyes now wide and hopeful, almost deceivingly innocent.

'Yes Frank'.


	9. Chapter 9

_**I hope you all enjoy x**_

* * *

'Earth to Peter?' Leanne said, waving her hand in front of his face annoyingly as she tried to get his attention.

'Mmm?' Peter said, looking up at her, a blank expression gracing his face.

'You've been in your own world all day, what's wrong with you?' she grumbled as Peter sighed, trying to pull the focus of his thoughts away from Carla, the kiss they shared, the taste of her lips against his, still fresh in his mind.

'Nothing love, just didn't get a good nights sleep last night' Peter said giving Leanne a reassuring smile.

'Well tomorrow we can finally get off this boat and onto dry land!' Leanne said, packing up a few of her toiletries.

'You not enjoyed the boat?' Peter asked her and she shrugged.

'No I have, it's been lovely, but I think I am ready to say goodbye to my sea legs and soak up some Caribbean sun!' Leanne smiled as Peter chuckled.

Their 7 night cruise was coming to an end, they'd chosen to end their holiday with a 3 night break in Cuba, before flying back to the UK, something Peter had looked forward to, until he'd met Carla.

The kiss they had shared shouldn't have happened, but it had, and he couldn't rid it from his mind. He couldn't remove the image of Carla, resplendent with her exotic beauty, from the deepest depths of his mind.

There was something so captivating about her, so confident and defiant, and yet he'd seen a vulnerability in her, something he craved to be the one to protect.

* * *

Carla felt her pulse begin to race as she quietly entered the empty bar. She glanced around, her eyes scanning the scene - searching for him.

She'd been none the wiser as he lurked in the shadows, watching her the day before, what was to say he wasn't doing the same now?

She tugged her stone coloured cardigan around herself, looking over her shoulder and making a quick beeline to the doors, fumbling as she locked them behind herself and headed up towards the upper decks.

As she found herself once again looking over her shoulder as she walked up the second flight of stairs, she walked straight into someone else, her body crashing against his.

She pulled away, simultaneously pushing the man away from her, her heart racing as she looked up to find herself facing Peter.

'Carla, sorry' Peter said, reaching out to touch her, furrowing his brow as she flinched and swiftly yanked her arm away from him.

'Sorry, sorry' she said, clutching her chest and closing her eyes as Peter gently hushed her, guiding them to the side of the stairwell.

'Are you okay?' he asked her, looking into her wide eyes, watching the fear in her face gently melt away into a soft smile.

'Yeah, course, just had a bit too much coffee, does funny things to me.. makes me agitated.. jittery' she chuckled lightly, before bringing her eyes to rest back on Peter's.

'I was just coming to see you..' he said as she smiled coyly, subconsciously flicking her tongue across her lips to moisten them.

A wave of paranoia suddenly crept over her and she glanced around, betting Frank was somewhere, spying on her.

'Look, Peter.. about the other night…'

'That's what I came to talk to you about..' he said, once again furrowing his brows as he noticed her eyes dart around, her demeanour shifty.

He himself turned his head to look around, seeing no one and returning to face her. He reached out, placing his hand gently on her back.

'Carla, has something happened..?' he asked her, lowering his voice.

'No, what makes you say that?' she asked, not quite looking at him.

'Can we go back to your room?' he asked her as she let out a slight giggle, glancing at his lips.

'You're keen' she teased as he shook his head.

'I didn't mean..'

'I know.. yeah, come with me' Carla said, heading back down the stairs with Peter in tow.

* * *

'So, tomorrow you leave' Carla said, absentmindedly looking into her coffee cup.

'Yeah, we're going to spent a few days in Cuba' Peter said as Carla nodded.

'You'll like it, it's colourful' she said with a soft smile, though her voice didn't live up to the expression on her face.

'The kiss..' Peter said as Carla caught his eyes.

'Was a mistake' Carla said, finishing his sentence as Peter shook his head.

'No, no it wasn't. It was.. it was amazing, and I wish things were different' Peter said as Carla pressed her lips together.

'Yeah, I know, me n'all' Carla said as Peter stood up.

'I should go' Peter said as Carla nodded and walked towards her door.

Peter turned to leave, pausing for a moment, unsure of how to mark his departure. He settled for a soft kiss on her cheek, noting her flinch for a brief moment as he did so.

'You flinched' he whispered, pulling away.

'Don't be daft, Peter, I'll walk you out' she said as he reached for her arm, gently.

'No, you're not telling me something' he insisted as she frowned at him, her lips parting slightly as her face crumpled a little.

'Peter, leave it will you' she said, moving to overtake him and shut the door behind them.

'No, no I won't leave it. You're hiding something' he said as she pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing in annoyance.

'Is it Tony? You know cos if it is, I'll beat the living daylights out of him' Per said, his voice now gruff with an ever growing rage.

'Tony? Tony isn't even here!' Carla said as Peter gritted his teeth.

'I saw the bruises, Carla' Peter said as Carla glared at him.

'Oh what bruises? Give it up Peter' Carla said, growing agitated at the way he continued to press her, grinding her down when Frank had made it beyond clear that the consequences of her opening her mouth would be heavy.

'When we went for breakfast.. I saw them on your arms' he said, gently reaching out to take her wrists, turning her forearms round.

'See, what bruises? Eh?'.

'The other day you had bruises, for god's sake Carla, I didn't imagine them' Peter said as Carla scoffed.

'So what? Tony can be a bit overbearing sometimes' she admitted as Peter nodded.

'Does he hit you?' Peter asked, those big brown eyes brimming with concern.

Carla couldn't help but get lost in those orbs, feeling the pull of his charisma drawing her in.

'No' she said softly, smiling slightly at the kindness of Peter's concern.

'I'll protect you' he whispered softly, wanting nothing than to lean in and kiss her once more.

'I promise you, he doesn't hurt me. He's just.. a bit controlling at times.. it's nothing I can't handle' she said, her voice soft as her eyes flickered lustfully towards Peter's lips, before an image of Frank's menacing face flashed before her eyes, and she pulled away from Peter abruptly.

'Then why, why are you scared?' Peter asked her, reaching up to cup her cheek.

Carla wanted to tell him, to admit what had happened last night, how Frank had assaulted her, threatened her, and how frightened she actually was. But she knew if she did, Peter would loose it, he'd go for Frank and then Frank would punish her. And he'd tell Tony, and Tony would make her life hell.

'You need to go, now, Peter' she said, her lips pursed and her eyes dark.

'Now Peter' she warned him, sensing his reluctance.

'Carla..' he said, regretfully.

'I won't forget you' she whispered, pressing a kiss to his lips, before pulling away and shutting her door behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

_**This chapter contains references to attempted rape and assault, and may be triggering for some. Special thanks to my dear friend Cece who continues to motivate me and has been the most supportive, encouraging and wonderful person there is x**_

* * *

'Well well well. We've certainly dressed to impress tonight, haven't we' Frank said, looking up and down at Carla lustfully, making no effort to hide his arousal as his eyes raked over her body.

Carla turned to face him, wrapping her arms around herself protectively, the lacy black fabric of her dress doing little to protect her from his leering eyes.

'What do you want.. Frank' Carla said, keeping her eyes fixed on his.

'You' he smiled as Carla raised an eyebrow and sighed.

'Frank, please, can you just drop this whole thing' Carla sighed, reaching for a glass so she could pour herself a drink.

'Maybe' Frank said, coming up behind Carla and placing his hands on her waist, breathing in the smell of her perfume.

'Maybe? Then get off me' Carla said, elbowing him away from behind her, only to have him grab hold of her wrists, like he had done the day before, pinning them against the counter and pressing his crotch against her butt.

'Maybe.. I'll drop this whole thing, if you give me something in return' he murmured into her, letting his breath creep up her neck.

Carla swallowed, taking a deep breath, trying not to let him see how frightening she was finding him.

'Like what' she practically spat out, feeling the grip on her wrists tighten, the pressure of his body against hers increasing.

'Like show me exactly what makes Tony so wild for you..' he purred as she drew in another deep breath.

'Frank, please, get off me' she said firmly, ignoring his request.

'I'm sorry Carla, I just can't do that' he said, leaning over to kiss the bare skin of her neck.

'Frank, I won't tell you again' she repeated as she felt the movement of his lips against her skin as he laughed against her.

Before she could speak again, he'd wrenched her from where she was standing, pulling her wrists and turning her around to face him.

He leaned in, drawing in her scent before pressing his lips against hers.

She raised her knee, aiming for between his legs but he was too quick, moving his leg to block her action, instead pinning her thigh against the bar.

Again he leaned in to kiss her, this time she turned her head to the side, desperate to avoid any further contact with him.

He chuckled, before furrowing his brow, 'You're really determined to make this difficult, aren't you' he said, his voice deep with frustration.

'Difficult? I don't want you Frank, I never have, and I never will' she spat back at him as he felt the rage within him build at her dismissal.

'Well I want you, and I am going to have you, whether you like it, or not' he growled as she glanced around desperately.

'My staff are going to be here soon, the bar will be open..' Carla warned him as he smiled almost softly.

'Oh, did I forget to mention? I called up all your girls, let them know there was a security issue and the bar wouldn't be open tonight' Frank smirked as Carla gritted her teeth.

'You dirty bastard' she whispered as he released one of her wrists, pushing his knee against her thigh more firmly, and using his now free hand to cup her chin.

'You're so beautiful' he whispered as she clawed him with her free hand.

His fingers went from cupping her chin, to gripping it forcefully, his finger nails digging into her delicate skin as punishment for her lashing out.

'Don't you dare' he muttered as Carla began to panic, looking around for something she could hurt him with.

Frank caught her bewildered look, shaking his head before ripping her from the bar, pushing his weight against her and throwing her to the floor.

Carla screamed as her ankle twisted, her heels catching as she fell, hands out in front of her to break her fall. She desperately tried to crawl away from Frank, but he was in full control and before she knew it he'd yanked her ankle, pulling her back towards him, and pinned her to the ground, kneeling between her thighs, pushing them open and pinning them in place with his knees.

He leaned over her, holding her wrists firmly against the floor, as she looked up at him, her eyes wide with fear.

'Help, somebody help..' her cries were cut off as his fingers sunk into her hair, gripping it tightly before yanking her head upwards, and then slamming it down back against the cold, hard flooring.

For a moment everything went blank, stars scattering her peripheral vision as Frank's face distorted as her vision became blurry.

As her vision began to settle down she felt his hands roam her body, yet she didn't have the strength or control to fight back.

She could feel her dress being pulled, the material being stretched and torn form her body. She groaned, her head pounding as she felt him run a hand over her exposed breast.

'Frank.. no' she mumbled, reaching out aimlessly with her hand as he looked down at her.

'Shhh, you just keep that mouth of yours shut' he ordered her as he undid the belt of his trousers, unable to wait any longer.

'Nooo' Carla cried, her head aching but Frank's actions becoming clear to her, as his hand caressed her thigh, his fingers toying with the lacy fabric of her underwear, taking full advantage of the weakened state she was in.

'Yes Carla, yes' he urged her, ignoring her please as he pulled down her knickers, ready to take what he wanted.

* * *

Peter stared down at the Cuban tourist card he and Leanne had been given and asked to fill out for a smooth entry into Cuba at immigration the following morning.

'Aren't you going to fill that out' Leanne said, as she packed her clothes into her case.

'Sorry love, I've got a splitting headache' Peter said, not entirely lying, as the encounter he'd had with Carla had left his head, quite literally aching with uncertainly.

Why did he feel so damn compelled to help this woman. Why couldn't he leave it. He found his hand hovering, his fingers gripping the pen, above the section of the tourist card that asked for his passport number.

And then a thought came to him. A crazy, stupid thought. Or was it stupid, maybe it was genius?

'I need a fag love' Peter said, slipping his passport into his back pocket when Leanne wasn't looking.

'Again? Peter you've been smoking all day' Leanne grumbled, shooting him a concerned look.

'I won't be long' Peter said, tucking a cigarette behind his ear, ignoring Leanne's concern and heading out of the doors.

He made his way to the outside decking, the cold ocean breeze cooling his skin.

He found himself calm for a moment as he looked out, taking in the vast expanse of the dark ocean below him, the stars in the sky burning brightly. He remembered his navy days, simple, uncomplicated times. How he missed life at sea.

His thoughts turned quickly to Carla, he could picture her face, exquisite features, those alluring green eyes, razor sharp cheekbones, unctuous lips, the sweeping curve from her breasts down to her waist and back over her hips.

He'd never been so intoxicated. So drunk on lust. Or was it something else. He'd known her five minutes and she was right under his skin.

And then he realized, he didn't want to leave. He didn't want to say goodbye. He couldn't let her go, not when he felt so strongly about her now.

His fingers grasped the leather cover of his passport, holding it tantalizingly close to the railings of the ship. For a moment he wasn't sure, his fingers unable to let go.

But then it was gone, escaping from his clutches, spiraling down the ships side and crashing into the murky waters below. It was too late to turn back now.

He was now a prisoner to this ship.

* * *

Instead of going back to Leanne he found his feet taking him elsewhere, down each level of the ship until he reached that familiar corridor, red carpet and dark walls, erotic and alluring, sending electric shocks down his body as he anticipated seeing her again, fantasized about kissing those lips..

But when he reached the double doors of the bar, seeing it was dark inside, no music, a closed sign on the door he found himself filled with uncertainty.

And something told him to push those doors open regardless, so he did, the scene that met him making his blood run cold.

She was pinned to the floor, her face pale, the dress she was wearing clinging to her body in all the wrong places, parts of her exposed in the most undignified way. He could see her writhing uncomfortably beneath him, beneath that man, who was staring at Peter with an almost bewildered look upon his face.

For a moment Peter remained rooted to the spot, so disgusted by the sight before him, until his anger kicked in and he threw himself forward into a run, launching himself at Frank and throwing his weight onto him, narrowly avoiding Carla who quickly crawled away and curled up into a protective position, trying to cover her modesty. It wasn't until he'd finished pummeling Frank, as hard as he could in every place possible that Carla's sobs broke through and he heard her crying desperately in a corner of the room.

'Carla' Peter said, looking down at his bloodied hands. Frank was unconscious, beaten up and bruised in a heap on the floor.

'Carla he repeated, moving towards the muffled sounds of her cries, until he found her, crammed into a corner of the room.

'Hey, hey, it's okay, I'm here… I'm not going anywhere'.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoy this. It is a little shorter and I hope the next chapter will be longer.**_

* * *

As Peter crouched down beside Carla, he noticed her body violently shaking, in shock from the assault she'd just endured.

Gingerly, Peter put his arm around her, pulling her closer to him.

'Carla, let's get you away from here' Peter spoke quietly, just so she could hear.

'I.. I..' she couldn't quite find the words, still in shock, unable to quite comprehend what had happened, what had nearly happened and how lucky she was that Peter had found her when he did.

'Here' Peter said, pulling away from her just briefly so he could remove his jacket and place it over shoulders.

'Let's get you somewhere safe' he said, reaching to take her hands, steadying their shaking, as she glanced up at him, her eyes filled with tears.

'Peter..' she whispered as he gave her a sad smile.

'Trust me' he murmured before gently supporting her body, pulling her up into a standing position, grimacing as she winced in pain.

'Can you help me, can find an empty cabin' Peter asked Carla, knowing he couldn't take her to his, and guessing she'd want to be somewhere as far away from the bar as possible, ruling out her own cabin.

'I can.. get a key' she stuttered as Peter nodded.

'Frank..' she whispered, glancing over her shoulder.

'He's out cold, he won't come near you' Peter said, squeezing her hand.

* * *

Carla had just about managed to instruct Peter to ask a higher member of staff for the keys to an empty cabin, all she wanted to do was get off the boat.

'Sit down, can I get you anything' Peter said as Carla lowered herself tentatively onto the bed.

'I need to get out of these clothes' she said as Peter nodded.

'Will you be okay, alone for a moment?' he asked her as she nodded, closing her eyes.

'My keys.. they'll be on the bar.. can you lock it up..' Carla said as Peter gave her a slight smile.

'I'll be as quick as I can' Peter said as Carla held her arms around herself.

As he shut the door behind her, she got up, putting the chain on the door, before moving into the bathroom.

Her heart was racing as she looked in the mirror. Her mascara was smudged, her lips swollen thanks to a cut which ran from the top of her lip down. Her eye socket and cheekbone was slowly turning a nasty shade of puce.

She ran her hand through her hair, feeling warm sticky congealed blood cling to her fingers as she did so. No wonder her head was pounding.

She looked down at the red marks on her thighs, marks that would likely turn to bruises in no time.

She tried to smooth out her dress, her efforts futile as the fabric had been pulled and stretched as Frank had tried to get what he wanted.

Her memory of the last few moments was fractured and unclear. She remembered passing out, she remembered Peter launching himself at Frank. She bit her lip, wincing as she did so, feeling her body as she made sure he hadn't done what he'd intended to.

As she did so, she found herself bursting into tears, how had she let this happen.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as Peter tried to open the cabin door, only to find the chain preventing him from doing so.

For a split second her heart stopped, the sound of the door jarring against the chain causing her to startle.

'It's just me' Peter said, as Carla released the chain and backed away from the door.

'He's still there.. he's passed out' Peter said as he placed the clothes he'd picked up from her room on the bed.

'Thanks Peter' Carla murmured, as she looked through what he'd got her; a pair of leggings, a camisole vest and black cardigan.

'I'm going to go.. and have a shower' Carla said as Peter nodded, putting his hand on her arm gently.

'I'm not going anywhere' he said quietly, as Carla looked up at him, the injuries to her face becoming clearer.

'Oh Carla' he said, desperately wanting to take her lips in his and comfort her.

'You're bleeding' he said, noticing fresh red blood clumping into her hair.

'I'm fine.. I'm okay' she said, pulling away from his and heading into the bathroom to wash away the blood in her hair and the nasty feeling of Frank's touch that lingered on her body.

It was only once Carla had returned from the bathroom, looking much less glamorous, and so very fragile in her loungewear, that Peter broached the subject.

'We need to call someone, security, the police.. a doctor?' he said as Carla shook her head.

'No, no we can't' Carla said as Peter looked at her.

'Do you want him to get away with this' Peter asked her as Carla stared point blank at him.

'No, but this is complicated.. Frank knows, about us' she said as Peter furrowed his brow.

'He saw us kissing, he threatened to tell Tony' Carla said as Peter leaned back in his chair.

'And you think that's reason enough to hide what he's done?' Peter said as Carla looked at him pleadingly.

'You don't know Tony, you don't know what he's capable of' Carla said as Peter let out a sarcastic laugh.

'Well it can't be any worse than what Frank just tried to do' Peter said as Carla fiddled with her cardigan sleeves.

'Look Peter, thank you, thank you so much for coming when you did' she mumbled as Peter shook his head, noting the tone in her voice.

'But you're leaving tomorrow, you're leaving tomorrow and I'm not.. so trust me when I saw you can't tell anyone' Carla spoke as Peter stood up in frustration.

'Well actually.. no, no I am not leaving'.


End file.
